


A Rare Purl

by Ladderofyears



Series: A Drabble A Day [293]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Big Decisions, Gift Fic, Knitting Harry, Love Confessions, M/M, Openminded Draco, sweet and fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27796417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Harry is knitting and thinking about a big decision.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: A Drabble A Day [293]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	A Rare Purl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [a_knitting_hufflepuff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_knitting_hufflepuff/gifts).



> Happy birthday a_knitting_hufflepuff!
> 
> 🧶🦡🧶🦡🧶🦡🧶

Draco had Flooed to Grimmauld Place early and had happened upon an unexpected sight. 

Harry, his new boyfriend, was knitting! For half a minute, Draco thought Harry would be defensive – and go off in a _huff_ – but he didn’t. Instead, Harry patted the side of the settee so that Draco would sit beside him. 

“Hermione taught me,” Harry explained, “when we were back at Hogwarts. It’s very calming. It helps me make big decisions.”

Draco felt fascinated. “What kind of decisions?” he asked, watching needles whirl. 

“Like whether to tell you I love you,” Harry answered, smiling. “Which I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxxxx


End file.
